


Learning

by blatherskite



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, aokiseweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskite/pseuds/blatherskite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s in this moment that Aomine Daiki realizes why he never listens to Kise Ryouta. <em>Ever. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> AoKise Week Day 3: Learning

It’s in this moment that Aomine Daiki realizes why he never listens to Kise Ryouta. _Ever_. He’s holding onto his boyfriend’s hands for dear life, knuckles turning white as his knees wobble clumsily beneath him. Aomine is one-hundred percent positive that if it weren’t for Kise supporting most of his weight, he’d fall over right then and there. It’s as if he can already feel his ass hurting from the anticipated pain.

Somehow, he allowed Kise to convince him that he needed to learn how to skate. He’s unsure of how exactly they ended in this situation; Aomine figures it had been somewhere between Kise pouting and the way his eyes shone devilishly (as if the blond knew he’d get his way) that the power forward caved. There’s never been a moment where Aomine hasn’t given the small forward what he wanted, and this alone is enough to make Kise see how far he can go in getting what he wants.

“Why are we doing this?” Aomine asks bitterly, an unpleased huff ticking onto the end of his sentence. He knows if he makes one wrong move, he’ll be on the ground, and in his mind he thinks – correction: he _knows_ he’ll be in a world of pain.

“Because I wanted to go skating, and you said you’ve never skated in your life,” Kise responds, slowly guiding Aomine down the vacant street they’re currently occupying. “I actually thought you were kidding, but you honestly look as if you’ve never even seen a pair of skates before.”

“Do you think I’m a liar?” Aomine hisses back, gripping tighter onto Kise’s hands as he feels one of his wheels nudge against a pebble. He can hear Kise chuckling before him, and he looks up to shoot him a threatening glare before quickly returning his gaze to the ground. “Don’t laugh at me, you asshole,” he then grumbles as he works on loosening his hold on the other.

“I’m sorry, Aominecchi. It’s just too funny,” the blond admits, biting his lower lip as to stifle another fit that’s working on spilling past his lips.

“Where did you learn to skate anyway?”

Looking up from where he’d been focused on their conjoined hands, Kise watches Aomine’s face before responding. The other’s face is full of concentration; he’s even biting his tongue, and Kise almost laughs again, because he assumes Aomine doesn’t even realize he’s doing it.

“I watched my sisters a few times when I was younger before trying myself. I fell down the first time, but after that it was smooth sailing.”

“No surprise there,” Aomine grumbles under his breath, hoping it was quiet enough so that Kise wouldn’t hear. However, the laugh he receives from the blond male causes his head to whip up and he glares the other down before practically stumbling over a crack in the sidewalk.

A few more minutes of Kise pulling Aomine down the sidewalk pass, and Aomine’s not getting any better. Kise wouldn’t say he’s frustrated in this current situation, in fact he realizes he has a lot more patience when it comes to his boyfriend than he thought he had. Instead, he leans in and presses a soft kiss to the shell of the other’s ear. When he pulls back, he can see a red tint to Aomine’s cheeks, and it causes a warm feeling to punch him right in the gut.

“Don’t worry, baby. I won’t let you fall,” he coos quietly, hoping to sooth the obviously distraught power forward.

Just as he’s about to continue, he hears Aomine respond by saying, “Don’t say that.”

Kise’s lips curl upwards, because he knows exactly what Aomine is referring to. “Why not, baby?” he questions once more; said pet name had always been Aomine’s way of addressing Kise, so Kise figures it must be weird hearing it from someone else.

The blond can see the aggravation on Aomine’s face, so in response, he slowly begins to let go of the other’s hands. A laugh almost erupts from his lips as he sees the sheer panic in Aomine’s eyes as Kise does so.

“Kise, don’t you dare let go,” Aomine spits, trying to reach for his boyfriend’s hands once more, but to no avail. Kise’s already shifting his feet backwards in order to put a few inches between him and the other male. Aomine’s on the verge of a panic as he begins losing his balance, and it isn’t long before he’s reduced to swearing.

“Kise, don’t you fucking let go!” he raises his voice, wincing as it cracks towards the end. “If I break my ankle and my basketball career ends, I’m blaming you,” he gasps out, before sighing as Kise finally takes his hands back.

“Your basketball career, huh?” the blond chuckles as he pulls Aomine closer and rests his hands beneath the other’s elbows. “Don’t you think you ought to make it out of high school first? Oh, and you won’t break your ankle. I wouldn’t let that happen.”

He’s about to continue with his statement, but Aomine interrupts him, and so he falls silent in order to allow the rattled male to speak.

“How do you know I won’t break my ankle? Plus, you and I both know that I’m definitely going to have a career after high school,” and just as he finishes, Kise begins releasing his hands again. Quickly, Aomine grips tighter onto his forearms and glares him down. He feels like he’s getting the hand of it, despite only having been dragged down the sidewalk. “What was that for?” he urges as he holds Kise’s gaze.

A shrug rolls off the blond’s shoulder, and he slowly begins swaying back and forth, looking as if he has a million other things he could be doing, yet here he is, teaching his asshole boyfriend how to skate. “I figured you needed to be taught a lesson for being so cocky,” he finally admits after a moment of silence. “Maybe you need to fall on your ass to be put in your place.”

Aomine scoffs, and Kise laughs. The bubbling laughter emitting from the blond’s lips is enough to cause a pleased smile to curl upwards on Aomine’s, and his eyes lower once more in order for him to watch out for the cracks and pebbles beneath his skates.

“So, are you going to teach me how to properly skate or what, dumbass?”


End file.
